Blood Relations
by NovaxGothica
Summary: After Sakura has gone through a drastic change, she finds herself more alone than ever. After the death of her parents, she has assumed control of her fathers business, one that is currently failing and in competition with the infamous Uchiha family. What exactly is she planning to exact revenge for her shortcomings, is she even planning a dish that's best served cold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sakura woke up to complete and utter darkness, alone in her massive home. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned, a pair of pointed teeth glinting fiercely in the dark. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the new day. Sakura flicked a switch and the lights came on, looking more like candles than actual lightbulbs, then began to wash her face and do her hair, pulling her waist length locks into a loose and messy braid at the nape of her neck before rimming her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara.

"Miss?" a voice called out.

"In here," Sakura responded and walked out of the bathroom into her room. "What is it?"

"Will you be attending school today?"

"In the afternoon, I have an appointment at the blood bank."

"Very well, I'll arrange for the limo to be ready."

Sakura nodded and slipped on her uniform, a black button up shirt and a red and black plaid skirt that she wore with black tights. She tied the standard issue of red ribbon around her neck to make a perfect bow and slid on her shoes before going out into the empty hall and down the stairs into the giant foyer.

She looked around at her empty home and sighed, realizing just how empty her new home was. Sakura did miss her family, but she didn't really associate herself with her the people she used to call friends, like Naruto or Ino, Hinata or TenTen. They had all gradually ignored her, one by one as soon as they got a girlfriend or boyfriend.

For the past two months, she hadn't gone to school once mostly for the being dead thing then being brought back to life plus the transition for being able to see and needing a completely different diet. During that time, only a total of three people came. The mailman, her new gaurdian, and her maid that helped protect from the new dangers in Sakura's life. None of her "friends" had come once.

"Miss? Are you ready?" her maid asked.

"Yeah, thanks Tayuya." Sakura responded and headed for the door to the porch which was protected by a large balcony that nobody used now, on the second floor.

The limo was waiting for her at the very edge of the suns' destructive rays of light.

Tayuya gave escorted her to the door, holding an umbrella over Sakura's head as she got in the farthest corner away from the suns' reach, and got in herself.

"Blood bank, please." Sakura ordered, looking out the window.

The vehicle began to move along the giant U-driveway that led to the mansion on top of the hill and down the street as the gates closed eerily behind.

"Miss, Lady Tsunade wishes to consult you about the company your father had left you." Tayuya informed.

"What about it?"

"She wants to know if you're ready to take over yet. Uchiha Corp. has already begun to dismiss Haruno Ind. as real competition since your parents have passed away."

"Who's in charge of Uchiha Corp?" Sakura asked, staring at the students she passed on their way to school.

"Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son."

"I see," Sakura smiled. "Well I'll have to do something about that. Won't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sakura got out of her limo, carrying the umbrella Tayuya had given her and took her time in walking inside the school and then into the front office.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura told the secretary.

The young woman looked slightly startled, seeing a student in front of her so late in the day.

"You are?" she asked tentavily.

"Sakura Haruno, I've been on a medical absence."

The secretary nodded slowly as she punched random letters on the keyboard to pull up Sakura's file.

"Ah, yes. Miss Haruno, we've missed you dearly here." The secretary smiled. "Do you need your schedule?"

"Yes, please." Sakura smiled politely, growing impatient.

"Alright then," the lady said softly, mostly to herself as she printed out everything Sakura needed to attend her classes. "We're in fourth period right now," she continued to speak, folding pieces of paper together and going through drawers for others. "Here you go." The secretary handed Sakura a planner, a map, and her schedule. "Have a wonderful day."

Sakura only smiled, internally wanting to beat her right then and there and exited the room before looking at her schedule. "Fourth hour... History." She referred to her map only a little as she found the room. The secretary had taped a hall pass to her planner. "At least she wasn't entirely useless..."

When she opened the door, everyone in the room looked up from their silent reading to gawk. Including the teacher.

"Yes?" he said, getting up as Sakura walked over to him and presented her pass. "Sakura Haruno? You're over half an hour late."

"I wasn't in this morning, either." Sakura told him, agitated. "I had a doctors appointment to see if I was finally able to return to school."

"Just one moment, please." he walked over to the wall and picked up the phone, calling the front office. "Hello, I have a student here saying- Yes, Sakura Haruno. Is it true that she- Ah, yes. Of course."

A murmur travelled through the students, whispering eagerly about the 'new' student.

"Settle, class." he ordered. "Well, let me get your text book." He glanced down at his seating chart. "Sit in the back, near Mr. Hyuuga. Raise your hand, please."

Sakura watched as one of the students in back raised his hand, sitting beside the only empty seat in the entire room. She slowly walked to the back of the room, letting everyone stare as she took her seat.

It was like this in the rest of her classes. A phone call to the main office, people whispering and laughing. Secretly, Sakura enjoyed it. She relished the fact that everyone was talking about her, her family, the reasons for her absence. The rumors going around were hilarious and ridiculous.

One was she was gone because she had gotten pregnant and then had an abortion. Another was that she had killed her family and was on the run until her innocence was to be proven. There was one that her family had been dealing with the mafia to start Haruno Ent. but had faked their deaths to get out of debt.

None of which were true, but entertaining nonetheless.

"Sakura?"

She looked at the source of the voice, standing outside in the shadows and holding her umbrella so as not to get hurt by the sun. "Who are you?" she asked indifferently, knowing exactly who it was.

Naruto's face fell, "Naruto. Remember?"

"I can't say that I do," Sakura spoke with a harsh tone laced intricately with an obviously fake happy tone. "But how have you been?"

The blonde shrugged, unsure of how to answer. "Fine, you?"

"Better then I was." Sakura answered vaguely. "How are the others?"

"Fine, I guess... Haven't any of them talked to you?"

"No." Simple as that.

"Oh... Really?" Naruto was bent on finding out what had happened to his friend.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be going." Sakura said suddenly, her limo pulling up to finally pick her up as Tayuya got out, door open.

"Are you su-"

"Sorry, but I really have no idea who you are." Sakura told him flatly. "I have to go." She walked to her vehicle and got inside, followed by Tayuya.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Fine, I would appreciate it if you would let the school know I wish to have my schedule changed. No gym, no history. Instead, I would like health and biology."

"Very well," Tayuya responded, writing it down on her list of things to do. "And your meeting with Miss Tsunade?"

"Schedule it for tomorrow afternoon, immediately after my classes."


End file.
